Hanashite kudasai, Kagami-kun!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Kagami sangat mencintai Kuroko. Demi cinta sepihaknya, ia bahkan menculik pemilik manik Aquamarine tersebut dari sebuah rumah sakit tempat Kuroko dirawat dan segera membawanya ke sebuah kamar hotel yang pastinya kedap akan suara. Warning Inside!


**Hanashite kudasai, Kagami-kun!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Hanashite kudasai, Kagami-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **[**Dark**]Kagami Taiga X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, NSFW.

**Summary:** Kagami sangat mencintai Kuroko. Demi cinta sepihaknya, ia bahkan menculik pemilik manik Aquamarine tersebut dari sebuah rumah sakit tempat Kuroko dirawat dan segera membawanya ke sebuah kamar hotel yang pastinya kedap akan suara.

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**RNR PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kagami mengelus kepala Kuroko. Didekapnya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu diatas tempat tidur sebuah kamar hotel yang belum lama mereka masuki. Pelukan yang mempertemukan punggungnya dengan tubuh bidang dibelakangnya.

"Pusing…, kepalaku sakit…" Jelas Kuroko lirih. Dikerjap-kerjapkan kedua pasang kelopak matanya, dihirup pula aroma tubuh yang asing baginya. Dengan takut-takut, ia sedikit menoleh kearah kiri. Memastikan siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Jangan melawan…aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi seperti waktu itu diantara kita." Kagami tersenyum tipis sambil mencium pipi kiri Kuroko, sementara Kuroko hanya bisa gemetar diperlakukan seperti itu. "Aku senang kau ada didekatku seperti saat ini. Apa kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu?" Kagami terus memeluk Kuroko yang setengah mati menahan ketakutannya. Membiarkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi menelusup diantara kasur dan pinggang ramping Kuroko, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus perut sang baby blue yang masih tertutup baju.

"Kagami-sensei…." Sadar bahwa ruang geraknya terbatas, maka mau tak mau iapun hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piama rumah sakit tetap terlentang dan dipeluk dari sebelah kiri. "Kenapa kau menculikku dari rumah sakit?"

"Kuroko… jangan panggil aku sensei, karena kau bukan muridku lagi. Kau sudah 21 tahun dan aku sudah lama keluar dari SMA tempatmu bersekolah dulu." Jelas Kagami sambil menjilat pipi Kuroko.

"Ke…kenapa tidak menjawab?" Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Mencoba menguatkan diri walau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gemetaran.

"Karna aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Bisik Kagami sembari mengeratkan pelukan obsesifnya pada Kuroko.

"Kumohon…lepaskan aku…." air mata Kuroko yang tak bisa ditahan mulai menetes menuruni ujung-ujung kelopak matanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tau…, aku sangat mencintaimu." Lidah Kagami berpindah, menjilati lelehan air mata dipipi kiri Kuroko. "Aku sampai harus menculikmu dari rumah sakit. Dari pengawasan pacarmu yang ternyata adikku sendiri." Kini tangan Kagami menyeka air mata yang ada dipipi sebelah kanan. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya. Mempergunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang kepala supala ia bisa menikmati wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya sampai sejauh ini?" Kuroko memejamkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian agar ia bisa mengendalikan rasa takut yang menghinggapi. Jauh didalam lubuk hati ia berharap kalau ini cuma bunga tidur yang akan cepat berakhir saat pagi menjelang nanti.

"Kubilang aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan bohongi aku, dulu-"

"Kuroko… kau tahu, dulu aku tetap pacaran dengan Kise yang merupakan kakak angkatmu agar aku bisa tetap melihatmu. Agar aku bisa tetap berbicara denganmu dan menemuimu…" sela Kagami sambil memegang ujung dagu Kuroko, "tapi… kenapa kau terus menghindar dariku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu?" Ibu jari Kagami kemudian menekan bibir bawah Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Itu semua masa lalu." Jelas Kuroko lirih, bertahan agar tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Kagami memajukan wajahnya. Menyentuh bibir Kuroko menggunakan bibirnya dengan lembut, namun Kuroko hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Jawab Kuroko tepat setelah Kagami melepaskan sentuhan singkat yang dilayangkan pada bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan itu membuatku kehilangan akal sehat, sampai aku harus melakukan banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan padamu."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak terlalu lama menatap Kagami. Baginya membandingkan Kagami yang dulu baik dan merupakan pacar idaman dengan Kagami yang sekarang adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Saat ini, baginya Kagami hanyalah orang yang datang padanya hanya untuk menumpahkan segala kemarahan. Mengucapkan kata cinta sambil tetap menyiksanya.

"Kuroko, apa tidak ada sedikitpun perasaanmu yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" Kagami terus memperhatikan sikap Kuroko yang enggan membalas tatapannya.

"Dulu… sensei baik. Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah berubah dan tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada yang terbilang pelan namun sarat akan kesedihan.

"Haruskan aku tetap mencintai orang yang berpacaran dengan Ryouta-nii yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri?!" Kuroko menatap nanar.

"Tapi, aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau aku akan berubah." Jeda, "kalau aku akan memutuskannya demi dirimu."

"Tapi masalahnya, akulah yang jadi selingkuhan sensei…!" Jelas Kuroko sambil menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Bagaimana mungkin dengan gampangnya Kagami memikirkan hal seperti itu, terlebih pada kakaknya sendiri. Pada Ryouta-nii yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik. "Kagami-sensei sudah menjadi milik Ryouta-nii lebih dulu. Makannya… Aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan berhenti mencintai sensei…" Tambah Kuroko, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar datar.

"Dengan pura-pura berpacaran dengan Aomine?!" Kini Kagami menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kiri kanan pipi pucat Kuroko. Seluruh tubuhnya berpindah diatas tubuh Kuroko. Kedua tulang keringnya digunakan untuk menopang tubuh atletis tersebut agar tidak menindih orang yang dicintainya.

"Ya… Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan oleh ukuran anak SMA sewaktu itu." Kuroko menatap Kagami tepat kedalam matanya. Menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau dimiliki oleh lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Kagami terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu menunduk hingga sedikit ujung rambut merahnya menyentuh dagu Kuroko, "tapi…kenapa setelah itu kau malah berpacaran dengan adikku? Kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Sei?!" Bentaknya.

"Karena dia selalu ada ketika aku kesusahan." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi aku juga ada didekatmu!"

"Tapi kau ada untuk menyakitiku, bukan untuk membantuku."

"Tentu saja aku menyakitimu!" Kagami sama sekali tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Kuroko. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Kuroko. Dikuncinya kedua iris aquamarine dihadapannya, "aku cemburu karena kau berpacaran dengannya…. Dengan adikku yang selalu mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari ayahku. Dengan adikku yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan baik darimu, padahal dia lebih sering berbuat jahat kepadamu daripada aku! Harusnya kau tau kepada siapa sebaiknya kau menyerahkan dirimu itu!"

Air mata Kuroko segera menetes setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kagami. Tak terima perkataan dari Kagami. "Asal kau tahu, dia jahat padaku karena kau menyakitiku! Karena aku menyembunyikan fakta kalau dulu kau pernah memperkosaku!" Kuroko kemudian terisak, "lalu sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya jahat padaku?! Siapa yang menyakitiku?"

"Aku begitu karena aku mencintaimu! Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun didunia ini! Akan kulakukan apa saja demi mendapatkanmu!" Tegas Kagamu sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko. Volume suara yang tadinya meninggi kini mulai turun kembali. "Kau tau…, aku sangat mencintaimu…."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kumohon lepaskan aku. Jangan sakiti aku lagi." Pinta Kuroko dibalik suara tangisnya, "aku lelah…aku lelah, Kagami-kun…"

Kagami terbelalak. Ekspresi wajah si baby blue yang menangis dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi seakan ikut melukai perasaannya. "Aku akan berhenti menyakitimu… Asal kau mau menjadi milikku selamanya."

Kuroko yang masih menangis hanya sanggup menatap Kagami saja. Ia memilih untuk menggerakkan kepala dengan perlahan. Memberikan gestur 'tidak' atas syarat yang diajukan oleh mantan guru olahraganya dulu. Ia lelah berada dalam cinta segi empat yang rumit. Ia hanya ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Kagamipun menggeretakkan rahangnya. Dijambaknya rambut Kuroko kea rah bawah dan diciumnya bibir tipis Kuroko. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara si baby blue yang mengaduh kesakitan saat ia menjambak kasar rambut biru muda itu. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan ciumannya yang mendapat penolakan keras. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko hingga ada belahan bibir yang terbuka, supaya ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga basah itu.

"Enngghh….aanhh…." Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, tapi segera tertahan oleh jambakan Kagami yang makin kuat. Rasa sakit di akar rambut sama menyakitkannya dengan ciuman Kagami yang hanya mampu mengekspresikan cinta sepihak yang menuntut untuk mendapat sambutan sesegera mungkin.

"Akkhh…eemmpphh…." Kuroko berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri, namun sulit. Kelihaian Kagami dalam memainkan lidah didalam mulutnya bukan tandingannya. Sekeras apapun ia menolak dengan tidak membalas ciumannya, tetap saja ia tidak mampu mencegah Kagami untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Bisik Kagami sambil melepaskan jambakannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi..." Kuroko semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya begitu ia paham apa maksud dari Kagami. "Kumohon…, lepaskan aku…lepaskan aku Kagami-kun…." Kedua telapak tangan Kuroko memegang salah satu lengan Kagami.

"Jangan minta aku untuk melepaskanmu. Karena aku benar-benar ingin memiliki dirimu. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya." Kagami kembali melumat bibir Kuroko. Tak menghiraukan tangan Kuroko yang tadinya hanya memegang, kini berubah menjadi mencengkram lengan kirinya kuat-kuat. Hingga kulit lengannya harus rela ditancapi ujung kuku dari jemari yang lebih kecil darinya .

Sekali lagi, Kagami sama sekali tak mepedulikan segala rontaan dan perlawanan dari Kuroko. Dengan lihat. tangannya kanan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengangkat tengkuk sang baby blue agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kembali ia menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko hingga berdarah, dengan mudahnya ia juga dapat kembali mengecap basah dan hangat di ronggga tersebut. Rongga yang serasa amat memabukkan jika dikecap menggunakan lidah nakalnya dan selalu terasa menyenangkan untuk dijelajah berlama-lama.

"Engghh….ennghhh…" Kuroko mati-matian tidak membalas permainan lidah yang sedang dilancarkan Kagami. Jari-jarinya semakin kuat mencengkram sebagai bentuk pertahan diri. "Eemmpphhh…eennhh…" Kali ini ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan liar, namun nihil. Cengkraman Kagami pada tengkuknya membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya secara bebas. Belum lagi lidah Kagami terus-terusan menyerang lidahnya hingga menyebabkan saliva mereka saling bercampur. Hingga lama-kelamaan ciuman sepihak yang diterimanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kuroko takut. Tekanan di dalam mulut dan juga tengkuknya membuat dirinya melemas. Sungguh, Ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen untuk menyegarkan paru-parunya. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Sekarang!

"Engh…eenhh…" Kuroko meronta lagi dengan meremas-remas lengan Kagami. Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dan malah mendapatkan gerakan liar didalam mulut, Kurokopun beralih memukul-mukul dada bidang Kagami dengan tenaga yang makin melemah.

"Kau lelah?" Kagami menarik senyumnya kearah kiri, tepat setelah ia melepaskan ciuman basahnya. Dipandanginya wajah sayu Kuroko yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka lebar demi mengambil oksigen. Lelahan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir mungil Kuroko membuat Kagami bernafsu untuk memiliki pemilik manik aquamarine tersebut seutuhnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kagami langsung melepaskan kaus hitam yang dikenakannya. Dilemparkan kaus lengan pendek tersebut kesembarang arah. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dan otot perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Akhh…" Kuroko memekik, kala lehernya menjadi sasaran bibir Kagami. Satu hisapan kuat sudah mampu membuat Kuroko menahan nafas. "Arrghh…!" Gigitan pada leher yang sudah mendapat kissmark membuat Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu menahan suaranya untuk tetap bersembunyi dibalik mulutnya.

"Ber…hen..ti…ber..hen..ti…." Pinta Kuroko dibalik isakan yang kembali terdengar. Kedua tangannya menggapai helai rambut Kagami. Menarik-narik warna merah tua, namun sayang tanpa tenaga. Hingga membuat perlawannya serasa sia-sia.

"Arrgghh…" Kuroko menjerit. Kali ini gigitan pada lehernya lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Gerayang tangan-tangan Kagami pada tubuhnya yang membuka kancing piama hampir tak bisa dirasakan berkat kesibukannya yang lebih fokus pada gigitan, hisapan dan jilatan dibeberapa lokasi pada lehernya.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko menangis. Dorongan-dorongan kedua tangannya yang dimaksudkan untuk menjauhkan kepala Kagami dari lehernya malah membuat Kagami beralih ke dadanya, ke puting sebelah kirinya. Kurokopun mulai frustasi saat lidah basah yang dari tadi bermain di mulut dan lehernya kini berpindah. Memilih untuk mempermainkan hasratnya dengan membuat gerakan melingkar terus-menerus di puting kirinya, sementara puting kanannya dijepit kemudian ditarik oleh telunjuk dan ibu jari Kagami berulang-ulang.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku… Aku mohon…" Pinta Kuroko disela-sela tangisannya. "Argghh…!" Dada Kuroko sedikit membusung saat tiba-tiba Kagami menghisap tonjolan kecil didadanya dan menekan yang satunya ke arah dalam. Lagi dan lagi, hingga tangan Kuroko melemas dan makin kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar melakukan sedikit perlawanan.

"Aahhh…akkkhh…." Desahan Kuroko yang sudah berusaha ditahanpun kembali bersenandung saat Kagami memanjakan puting tersebut secara bergantian. Ada rasa yang sedikit menggelitik namun nikmat ketika telapak tangan Kagami yang besar meraba-raba tubuhnya dan juga perut ratanya, hingga tanpa sadar telapak kakinya menegang dan kesepuluh jari-jari kakinya meremasi seprai. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengingkari hasrat diri yang semakin meningkat.

"Hentikan…jangan…aaahh…." Kuroko memegangi lengan kanan Kagami yang menyusup kebalik celana panjangnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Ia sadar kalau miliknya yang sudah berada dalam usahapan-usapan halus Kagami tidak akan bisa lolos begitu saja. "Berhen…aahhh…ahh…!" Tubuh Kuroko gemetar saat Kagami kembali menghisap puting Kuroko kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan remasan nakal pada batang miliknya yang sudah tentu telah mengeras karena perlakuan Kagami yang sejak tadi rajin merangsangnya.

"Kau tahu…sulit bagiku menghentikan semua kesenangan ini…." Kagami memandangi ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sangat seksi. Dengan lihai ia lepas semua fabrik yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko, hingga dihadapannya terpampang tubuh seksi yang sudah siap untuk dinikmati.

"Hentikan…" Kuroko memohon disertai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, "akan kulakukan apapun asal kau mau berhenti."

"Kalau begitu, katakan kalau kau mau menjadi milikku."

Kuroko diam tak menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan seperti itu." Kagami mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko, "yang kau lakukan sekarang cukup mendesah dan menikmati semua ini, agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Jelasnya sambil langsung melumat bibir Kuroko. Membuat bibir Kuroko basah dan semakin membengkak daripada sebelumnya.

"Enggh…!" Desahan tertahan akibat ciuman yang dibarengi rematan-rematan pada kemaluan Kuroko, membuat ia hanya sanggup meneteskan air mata. Ciuman yang tadinya ada dibibir kini perlahan berpindah. Menjalari leher jenjangnya, menuruni dada dan perutnya. Jangan tanya mengapa Kuroko tidak memberontak dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya, karena sesungguhnya lutut Kuroko sudah melemas sejak ciuman panas Kagami berlangsung saat pertama kali. Jangankan untuk menendang, kakinya kini hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengais-ngais permukaan tempat tidur hingga seprainya semakin banyak berkerut disana-sini.

"Itadakimasu…." Kata Kagami, sebelum kemudian melahap penis Kuroko. Ada sedikit rasa asin akibat precum yang sudah keluar dari ujung kemaluan Kuroko, namun itulah yang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kagami. Saat rasa asin itu bercampur dengan salivanya sendiri dan membuat penis tegang dihadapannya semakin basah hingga sang empunya makin mengerang-ngerang keenakan.

"Kagami… ber..hen..ti… ber..hen..ti…" Kuroko menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menopang tubuh agar bisa setengah duduk. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai rambut merah Kagami yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan jilatan dan hisapan pada kemaluannya. Desahan yang hampir keluar dari bibir tipisnya mati-matian ia tahan. Sunggguh sangat sulit untuk mengontrol suaranya sendiri saat nafasnya terdengar berkejar-kejaran menangkapi oksigen.

Kagami yang merasakan pergerakan tubuh Kuroko, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari batang kemaluan yang sedang dilahapnya menuju ke sorot aquamarine yang dilapisi air mata. Dengan satu gerakan didorongnya tubuh mungil itu tepat didada, hingga Kuroko yang tadinya sudah setengah duduk kini harus kembali terbaring lagi. Disudahinya pula lumatan-lumatan pada penis lawannya. Lalu tanpa menunggu aba-aba, dilumatnya kembali bibir Kuroko yang terbuka karena syok.

"Eeengghhhh…eenhh…" Kuroko menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, menolak saliva yang dikirimkan melalui mulut Kagami. Rasa asin dan hambar yang bercamput berkat mulut Kagami yang sudah menyesap cairan precum sebelumnya terdeteksi oleh indera pengecapnya. Sungguh ia tidak suka.

"Aakkhhh…" Mulut Kuroko semakin membuka ketika sebuah jari memasuki lubang analnya. Terlihat ujung-ujung bibir mungil tersebut meneteskan saliva yang mengalir membasahi hingga ke dekat leher.

"Ngaaahh…aahhh…." Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Kagami, saat lubangnya dipermainkan oleh jari tengah Kagami. Gerakan kepalanya semakin liar tak lama setelah jari yang memasukinya bertambah satu lagi.

"Berhenti…berhenti…!" Pinta Kuroko dengan suara terengah setelah sepasang bibirnya lepas dari ciuman basah Kagami, sementara kedua tangannya tetap memukul-mukul dada bidang dihadapannya yang sudah basah karena peluh.

"Kau tau…semakin kau memberontak, semakin aku ingin memakanmu."

Kuroko terbelalak.

"Aku suka melihatmu yang menggairahkan seperti ini. Bukan salahku memperlakukanmu seperti ini, karena kaulah yang salah. Kaulah yang menolakku." Kagami tersenyum menyeringai. Digerakkannya kedua jari yang sudah ada didalam lubang anal Kuroko seperti sedang menggunting untuk merenggangkan lubang yang lumayan sempit dan serasa menghisap kedua jarinya tersebut. Dengan gerakan kasar, ditambahnya lagi jari manisnya dan digerakkan bersamaan untuk keluar masuk lubang berkerut tersebut.

"Sa…sakit…." Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa darah yang ada dibibirnya berkat ciuman sebelumnya seolah luput akibat gerakan-gerakan liar di analnya.

"Akkkhhh!" Kuroko terpekik. Raut wajahnya mengalami perubahan dan matanya refleks terpejam. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang saat ini terus memperhatikan wajah sayunya seraya tersenyum simpul berkat usahanya yang berhasil menemukan sweet spot didalam lubang sempit Kuroko.

"Kau suka?" Kagami mengis-ngais sweet spot Kuroko. Menikmati wajah yang menolak untuk merasakan kenikmatan dengan cara menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan agar tak ada desahan yang bisa didengarnya. "Baiklah…" Kagami membuka sabuknya dengan sebelah tangan, dikeluarkan miliknya yang lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Kuroko. Sambil terus memaju mundurkan jarinya, iapun menggesek-gesekkan penis tegangnya ke penis Kuroko. Hangat dan membuat miliknya makin menampakkan urat-urat yang saling bertalian.

Jangan lupakan fakta mengenai jarinya yang semakin basah dan terjepit diatara dinding lubang kenikmatan Kuroko yang membuat dirinya semakin menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memangsa sang pujaan hati detik itu juga, walau nafsunya sudah berada diujung kepala. Ia masih ingin menggesekkan kejantanannya pada batang kemaluan Kuroko hingga nafasnya semakin terasa berat.

"Engghhh…" Kuroko menggigit telapak tangan dibawah ibu jari sebagai cara agar akal sehatnya tetap berada pada tempatnya. Agar dirinya ingat kalau saat ini ia sedang diperkosa dan seharusnya ia tidak menikmati setiap gesekan penis yang saling beradu dan bersentuhan juga dengan sodokan-sodokan yang menggoda prostatnya.

"Kau tak perlu menahan desahanmu." Kagami memandangi darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibir dan telapak tangan Kuroko. Lalu ia menghentikan gesekan penisnya dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi kukatakan sekali lagi, kaulah yang memaksaku, Kuroko."

"Akkhhh…" Kuroko terkejut saat Kagami melebarkan kedua pahanya dan tiba-tiba menyentuhkan kepala penis kelubang analnya. Ada rasa ngilu saat penetrasi tersebut baru mau dimulai. "Berhenti…jangan dimasukkan…berhenti… aargghhh...!" Kuroko meringis saat kepala penis yang berbentuk jamur itu makin memasuki lubangnya yang sebenarnya belum siap untuk dimasuki oleh benda berurat yang berukuran besar tersebut.

"Berhenti katamu?" Kagami memandang sinis, dengan satu hentakan didorongnya penis tersebut dengan kasar hingga Kuroko teriak kesakitan

"Akkhhhh! Akkkkhh… sakit… Kaga… Akkhh… Berhenti….!" Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Kagami, namun Kagami justru memajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel dengan kedua telapak tangan Kuroko yang terapit diantara keduanya.

"Kau masih sempit Kuroko…eenghh…." Bisik Kagami tepat ditelinga Kuroko. Tak dipedulikannya erangan-erangan si baby blue yang menahan sakit.

"Akkhhh….ber…henti…aahhh…sakit…sakit…" Kuroko ingin memberontak namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya yang tertindih oleh badan Kagami yang lebih besar membuatnya hanya sanggup berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau akan menikmatinya nanti." Kagami sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur memasuki lubang berkerut yang makin merapat karena tegang.

"Mati…aakhh…lebih baik aku mati…" Jari-jari Kuroko mencengkram dada bidang Kagami, rasa sakit yang dirasakan ia salurkan melalui kuku-kuku yang menggores dada sang penculik yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya…" Kagami terus memompa lubang Kuroko dengan kasar dan kecepatan yang asal-asalan. Cengkraman dinding sempit yang bergerinjal-gerinjal pada penisnya membuatnya semakin betah untuk menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya tersebut berulang kali.

"Aaahhh...berhenti…ber..hen..tiiii…eennhhh…eennnhh…."

Kagami langsung meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Menyatukannya dan menaruhnya tepat diatas kepala Kuroko dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Kuroko yang basah karena air mata. "Rilekslah sedikit, sayang…."

"Sakit….aakhh….sa….aahh…ahh…." Kuroko mengeratkan kedua matanya dan jari-jari tangannya saling meremas sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa sakit dari lubang sempit yang tengah dihuni oleh benda pajang berurat yang bergerak-gerak liar dalam tubuhnya.

"Kuroko…eenghhh…" Kagami langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Memasukkan lidahnya saat tangan kirinya sibuk memilin –milin tonjolan kecil di dada Kuroko. Gerakan penisnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan, karena sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat bila tetap berada dalam lubang hangat yang rakus menghisap-hisap miliknya.

"Eeenggghhhhh!" Kuroko tersentak saat penis Kagami mengenai prostatnya. Kagami yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memfokuskan diri untuk kembali menghantam letak sweet spot yang kembali ditemukannya dengan mudah.

"Engghhh…engghhh…" Desahan Kuroko yang tertahan bibir Kagami terdengar semakin intens. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan seolah tertutupi oleh rangsangan-rangsangan pada lubangnya hingga jari-jari kakinya bergerak-gerak mengusuti seprai.

"Benar bukan, kau pasti akan memikmatinya…" Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Akkhh…aaahh…ahhh…" Mata Kuroko terpejam dan menutup. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi sensasi tersendiri yang sulit untuk ditolak.

"Enak bukan?" Kagami semakin rajin menyerang titik sensitif Kuroko menggunakan kejantanannya, sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai menggerayang. Meraba-raba tubuh Kuroko yang basah dan mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu. Dengan sengaja ia berhenti di tonjolan dada Kuroko. Memilin-milinnya dan mengitarinya secara bergantian mulai dari tonjolan sebelah kanan kemudian ke sebelah kiri.

"Engghh….eenhhh…ahhh…ahh…" Kuroko makin hilang kendali atas tubuhnya, saat lubangnya semakin intens diserang dengan kecepatan dan gerakan yang tidak menentu. "Aaahh….aahhh…" Desahan Kuroko semakin keras saat tangan Kagami meraih penisnya. Mengocoknya keatas kebawah. Membuat Kuroko semakin tak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Jari-jari kakinya refleks meremas seprai lebih kuat lagi sementara jari-jari tangannya hanya mampu meremas bantal yang menjadi tumpuan dimana kedua pergelangan tangannya masi berada dalam cengkraman tangan Kagami.

Melihat keadaan lawannya yang semakin terlihat menggairahkan dan membakar nafsunya, Kagamipun semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya dan juga kocokan tangannya saat ia merasakan kemaluan Kuroko bergetar didalam genggamannya. Diperhatikannya terus raut wajah penuh nafsu yang sudah menguasai sang baby blue. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat Kuroko melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas. Melepaskan hasrat yang sudah dipermainkan sedari tadi. Tak lama, penis hangat yang ada dalam didalam genggaman Kagamipun langsung menyemprotkan isinya.

"Eeeeenhhhhh! Aaaahhhhh…! Aaakkhh..!" Kuroko makin mengeratkan kedua matanya. Sperma kental yang hangat langsung menyembur membasahi otot-otot perut Kagami dan juga dada Kuroko yang sudah dihiasi bekas gigitan dan juga ciuman.

"Hei…kita baru saja mulai bukan?" Bibir Kagami tertarik kesebelah kiri. Dilepaskannya genggaman pada penis dan juga tangan Kuroko. Diperhatikan pula wajah sayu bersemu yang sibuk mengambil nafas sambil terus terpejam. Sungguh ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan manis untuk terus dilihat dan dinikmati.

Saat ini Kuroko hanya bisa bungkam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, kepalanya sangat sibuk mencerna segala bentuk kenikmatan yang baru saja dirasakan. Ada penyesalan yang mendalam, mengenai ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak dengan tegas juga ketidakmampuannya untuk melawan dan melepaskan dirinya dari semua perlakuan Kagami pada tubuhnya. Silahkan salahkan tubuhnya yang lebih banyak bicara ketimbang mulutnya sendiri. Salahkan pula tubuhnya yang mengkhianati pikirannya secara frontal dengan cara mengeluarkan sperma sebagai bentuk kenikmatan yang sudah terpenuhi,

"Kuroko…" Kagami melepaskan penisnya dari lubang berkerut yang sejak tadi dihuninya. Dilepasnya celana panjang dan boxer yang dikenakan untuk mempermudah pergerakannya nanti. Tak lama kemudian, dengan satu gerakan dibaliknya tubuh Kuroko hingga tengkurap dan diangkatnya pinggang Kuroko hingga pemuda tersebut menungging dan memperlihatkan kemulusan pantatnya juga lubang berkedut yang sangat menawan. "Jangan coba-coba untuk tidur, karena aku masih belum selesai denganmu." Jelasnya sambil mengarahkan kepala jamurnya kelubang yang berada diantara bongkahan pantat yang mulus tersebut.

"Eeennnhh..." Kuroko yang sudah lemas tidak bisa melawan. Pipi kirinya tertumpu pada bantal dan suara deru nafasnya masih belum stabil. Remasan-remasan gemas pada bokong mulusnya membuat lubang analnya semakin rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menikmatinya bukan!" Jelas Kagami dengan suara mengejek sambil terus mendorong masuk penis besarnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang langsung menyambut dengan jepitan-jepitan khas yang menyenangkan.

"Aahh…aahh…Ka…gami…khun…."

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih menikmatinya lagi."

"Ka…kau menyakitiku…." Sahut Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Ckckck… sakit tapi membuatmu ketagihan bukan…?!"

"Arrggghhh…" Kuroko meraung saat Kagami mendorong kasar penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"Lihatlah… tubuhmu berkata lain…" Kagami mengelap otot perutnya dari lelehan sperma yang membasahi. Lalu, lelehan tersebut diusapkannya pada punggung Kuroko dengan gerakan seduktif sambil membiarkan penisnya tetap tertancap sempurna didalam lubang rectum yang meremas-remas setiap inci kejantanannya.

"Aku lelah…" Kuroko menutup matanya yang sayu. Lubangnya yang terasa penuh dan sesak tak lagi menjadi fokus utamanya. Ia ingin istirahat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, bahkan untuk merasakan gerakan-gerakan halus dipunggungnya.

"Kubilang jangan tidur!" Bentak kagami sambil menarik pinggang Kuroko kearahnya.

"Aaakkhhh…! Aannhhhh…!" Kuroko tersentak saat tubuhnya harus terduduk dipangkuan Kagami secara tiba-tiba. Kaget saat penis tegang Kagami semakin memenuhi rongga tubuhnya dan masuk dengan sempurna.

"Apa kau masih bisa untuk tidur?" Kagami meraih penis Kuroko yang sudah lemas. Tangannya langsung bergerak keatas dan kebawah, merangsang gundukan yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan sperma kental supaya mau menegang kembali.

"Aahh…ahh…hentikan…kumohon…." Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya. Sambil terpejam, ia tumpukan lehernya pada pundak Kagami.

"Hmmm… aku tidak mau."

"Ssshhh…" Kuroko menggigit ujung bibirnya saat lehernya dijamah oleh lidah basah Kagami dan dadanya dipermainkan oleh jari-jemari nakal sang penculik. "Ja…jangan bergerak seperti itu…eenhhh…aahhh…." pinta Kuroko saat Kagami asal-asalan menggerakkan pinggul dan tubuhnya, sehingga hentakan-hentakan yang dirasakan di dalam dirinya serasa makin menggoda pikiranya untuk segera meninggalkan logika.

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku tau, kalau kau paling tidak tahan kalau dibeginikan…." Kagami kembali menciumi leher Kuroko, terlihat tangan kanannya semakin intents bergerak-gerak untuk memberikan servis handjob pada penis Kuroko yang mulai menampakkan respon positif atas servis yang diberikan.

"Eeengghh…Kagami-kun…eeennhhh…." Telapak tangan Kuroko meremasi lengan kanan Kagami, berharap besar Kagami mau menghentikan segala pelecehan yang dilakukan kepada dirinya. "Sakit… ennnhh… sakit…."

"Hnnn…apamu yang sakit…?" Kali ini Kagami bersuara lembut tepat ditelinga Kuroko, dijilatnya daun telinga yang sudah semerah pipi si rambut biru.

"Ku…kuumohon…berhenti… aaahhh…."

"Katakan, bagian mana yang sakit?" Kagami terus memompa lubang anal Kuroko sambil mengocok penis juga menjepit-jepit tonjolan di dada Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Eeenhhh…aaahh…." Kuroko menutup dan membuka matanya berkali-kali untuk bisa menerima rasa nikmat dan juga sakit yang muncul secara bersamaan.

"Apa aku terlalu keras memilin ini?" Kagami langsung mencubit putting Kuroko kuat-kuat.

"Eeenngghhhh!"

"Atau aku terlalu keras meremas-remas penismu yang semakin tegang seperti ini?"

"Aahhhhh…aahhhhh…aahhhh…!" Keringat Kuroko semakin banyak, remasan-remasan bergairah pada penisnya membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas dan nafasnya semakin berat.

"Atau…" Kagami tiba-tiba diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali, "aku justru terlalu liar menggerakkan penisku didalam tubuhmu seperti ini?" Sedetik kemudian Ia menggerakkan miliknya semakin tak beraturan didalam tubuh Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko kaget dan makin mendesah keras. Mencengkram seprai dan juga lengan Kagami sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aaahh…ahh….Kagami...kun…eengghh….eenhhhh…!"

"Teruslah bernyanyi untukku sayang…." Bisik Kagami dengan suara penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh…aahh…aaaahh…." Kuroko semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tubuhnya yang lelah seakan enggan untuk mematuhi nasihat otaknya untuk beristirahat dan malah terus merespon segala bentuk rangsangan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya yang sudah tak mulus lagi berkat bekas gigitan dan ciuman yang meninggalkan bercak kemerahan juga jejak darah yang mulai terhapus akibat gesekan dua tubuh berkeringat yang saling bersentuhan.

"Eenghh…" Tubuh Kuroko didorong oleh Kagami kedepan, sehingga kini mereka dalam posisi doggy style, "Apa yang…eennnhhh…" Kuroko kembali meringis saat Kagami kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuhnya. Remasan-remasan nakal pada kedua bongkahan pantatnya memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak.

"Hisaplah terus milikku…remaslah menggunakan lubang nakalmu ini...!" Kagami menampar-nampar daging kenyal yang mengapit lubang tempat penis Kagami bersarang.

"Aarrgghh….aaarrrghhh…!" Kuroko mengerang, tubuhnya maju mundur mengikuti sodokan-sodokan penis Kagami yang semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar, air liur mulai menuruni membasahi dagunya. Rintihan dan desahan yang menggambarkan perpaduan antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang bercampur kali ini tidak bisa absen dari mulutnya. Sementara itu penisnya yang tegang bergelantung mengikuti gerak tubuhnya kearah depan dan belakang.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kuroko…" Kagami kembali fokus menunjukkan kegagahan miliknya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tiga perempat bagian, kemudian langsung mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

"Aaaarrgghhhh….!" Kuroko meremas kuat seprai dengan kedua tangannya. "Aaaarrgghhhh….aargghhh….aakhhh…." Desahan-desahan seksi keluar bebas dari bibirnya saat aksi keluar masuk itu semakin intens dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk diprediksi. "Aaakkhh….Ka..gami…kun…aahh….ahhh…." Lagi dan lagi, suara desahan dan lenguhan yang bersahutan semakin menambah keerotisan di dalam ruangan.

"Sampai kapanpun…kau harus menjadi milikku…." Jelas Kagami diantara deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan terdegar berat dipenuhi hasrat. Satu tangannya langsung menangkap penis Kuroko. Mengurut dan juga meremas gemas demi mengimbangi rasa nikmat yang dirasakan oleh penisnya sendiri yang dimanja oleh kehangatan dan hisapan-hisapan menyenangkan di dalam lubang bergerinjal yang menyelimuti miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah sampai batasmu?" Tanya Kagami sambil menciumi punggung Kuroko.

"Ahhh…i…iyahh…aaahhh…aahhhh…" Kuroko ikut memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menyambut setiap dorongan yang dilancarkan oleh Kagami di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagus…" Kagami terus mengocok milik Kuroko yang suhunya semakin terasa hangat ditelapak tangannya sampai penis tersebut terasa bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Ka…Kagami…kun…" Kuroko menggigit bibirnya lagi, tak tahan untuk segera mengeluarkan isinya kembali.

Kagami tiba-tiba mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya hingga yang tertanam di lubang anal Kuroko hanya sebatas kepala penisnya saja, lalu dengan satu hentakan dipacunya miliknya masuk hingga kedalam.

"Aargghhhhh!" Kuroko mengerang nikmat.

"Ikutlah mendorong." Kagami meremas pantat mulus Kuroko, setelah setengah kejantanannya terlihat didorongnya lagi miliknya tersebut hingga kedalam dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari gerakan pinggul Kuroko yang melawan arah, sehingga kenikmatan yang dirasakan menjadi berkali lipat rasanya.

"Aaaaaakkkhhhh!

"Lagi…" Ditariknya lagi tiga perempat bagian penisnya, lalu dihujamkannya lagi kedalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut dan kembali disambut oleh Kuroko.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhhhhh!" Tubuh Kuroko melengkung kebawah, semburan sperma langsung lolos dari miliknnya yang masih ada digenggaman Kagami. "Aaaaaaakhhhh…. Aaaahhhhhh!" Kuroko yang sedang menikmati hasratnya yang telah tercapai, merasakan pergerakan didalam lubangnya, sama seperti tadi. Tarikan penis di lubangnya dan kemudian dorongan kuat yang menghujam rektumnya hingga jauh kedalam lubang sempit dalam tubuhnya.

"Eeenngghhhh...! aaaahhhhh…!" Kagami melenguh sambil memegang kedua belah pantat Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah menghadap lampu dan merasakan kelegaan saat benih kejantanannya mengisi rongga kenikmatan yang sejak tadi memanjakannya. Nikmat dan sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun yang pasti, ia merasa puas bisa melakukan hubungan intim seperti saat ini dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Iapun merasa lega, ketika segala bentuk nafsu dan hasratnya yang terdalam telah terlampiaskan pada satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kuroko…" Kagami menarik penisnya yang sudah melemas dari lubang kenikmatan yang tadi dihuninya. Terlihat jelas lelehan sperma yang ikut keluar dari lubang berkerut tersebut sesaat setelah miliknya sudah tercabut sempurna. Iris sewarna batu garnet milik Kagami kini beralih pada punggung basah Kuroko yang mengkilat terkena sinar lampu. Ditindihnya lelaki yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, memberi sedikit ruang bagi Kuroko untuk dapat bernafas dengan baik. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Kuroko diam. Ia memilih untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Kagami agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku." Tangan Kagami menyusup ke pinggang Kuroko dan dipeluknya tubuh rikuh tersebut dengan lembut. Membuat tubuh telanjang mereka berdua saling bersetuhan.

"Apa dengan begitu kau akan menjadi baik kembali?" Tanya Kuroko lirih, matanya yang sudah sembab kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi orang yang baik lagi." Kagami mencium rambut halus Kuroko yang sudah acak-acakan dan basah terkena keringat. Memberikan wangi khas yang sangat disukai Kagami untuk dihirup.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah sesukamu." Kata Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Terima kasih." Kagami langsung membenamkan kepalanya di antara helaian biru muda yang menenangkan. Air mata kelegaan disembunyikannya dalam rambut halus tersebut.

"Jangan pernah sakiti aku lagi." Kuroko memegang punggung tangan Kagami yang tengah memeluknya, kemudian iapun memejamkan kedua matanya. Berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

Alooooohhhaaa… Akhirnya Mizuki datang lagi dengan lemon. Ini lemon pertama sejak dua bulanan aku gak nulis lemon. Pairing kali ini Kagakuro. Spesial aku persembahin sebagai _hadiah buat reviewer ke 200_ di fanfic "_Official University" _yang jatuh ke **aho bishounen**, karena aho bishonen request Kagakuro, jadi beginilah jadinya. Terus kan tau sendiri Mizu orangnya lelet update, jadi atas persetujuan dia, akhirnya Kagakuronya aku gabungin sama _side story dari fanfic_ aku yang lain, yang judulnya "_Onegai, Akashi-Kun!"_

Gomeeeeennnnn ne… Perkiraan Mizu meleset, yang harusnya bisa bikin dalam waktu tiga minggu, malah molor jadi sebulan lebih…hahahaha… #MalahKetawa! Semoga kamu suka. Semoga Minna yang baca fanfic ini juga suka ya. Oh ya, hampir aja lupa. _**Met ultah ya Kurokocchi.**_Makasih buat Rie, Dy n Puu yang kena curhatan (baca: paksaan) buat bantuin lemonan ini…hehehe… =P

Jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya. Follow sama Favorite nya juga boleh kok. Hihihihi… See you in other fanfics, minna!

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

.

Pic source: data1DOTwhicdnDOTcom/images/37004864/largeDOTjpg


End file.
